La maldición
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Una simple, para nada simple, limpieza de la biblioteca de Acuario revelará el cruel destino al que están sometidos los portadores de la armadura maldita.
**La Maldición**

 _Día 20 del mes de Athena. Quedan 10. ¿Podré lograrlo? ¿Me alcanzaran las ideas para completar todos los días? ¿Me dejará la facultad lo suficientemente tranquila como para retomar el ritmo?_

 **Disclamer:** Saint Seiya es propiedad de Kurumada.

* * *

 **La Maldición**

―Maestro ¿es necesario sacar cada libro para limpiar? ―pregunto un mechón de cabello verde sobresaliendo por encima de la pila de libros.

― ¿No podemos sólo pasar un plumero? ―agregó un mechón rubio sobresaliendo de otra pila de libros.

― ¡Claro que es necesario! ¿Y ustedes se consideran mis alumnos? ― Camus se volteó con los ojos desorbitados y el ceño fruncido.

―Lo sentimos ―dijeron en voz baja para no alterar más a su maestro. Desde que vio al patriarca había estado de peor humor que Milo cuando lo levantaban temprano con una cama congelada.

Camus les dio la espalda y continúo sacando libros del estante frente a él. Tocaba limpieza de la biblioteca de acuario. No sólo tenía que sacar la tierra sino que, por orden de Shion, debía deshacerse de muchas cosas porque ya no había espacio y, aparentemente, el archivo general del santuario no contaba como una extensión de su biblioteca personal.

―Como si alguien más fuera a guardar algo en el archivo. Son alérgicos a los libros y a penas terminan sus reportes.

Los alumnos de acuario siguieron trabajando mientras escuchaban a su maestro renegando consigo mismo. Era algo que nunca antes habían visto.

―Tengo los trapos húmedos, maestro― dijo Saskia entrando a la biblioteca.

―Déjalos ahí y desarma ese estante de abajo. No mezcles nada.

Los adolescentes observaron a su "hermanita" trabajar con cuidado. Parecía tan molesta como el francés.

Hyoga dejó su pila de libros encima de un escritorio y tomó uno de los trapos para limpiar el estante.

Isaak dejó la suya y empezó a vaciar otro.

― ¿Qué haces?― Hyoga tragó saliva al escuchar la fría voz de Camus justo detrás de él.

― ¿Limpio?

―Primero hay que sacar todos los libros.

―Lo siento.

Hyoga dejó el trapo y ayudó a Isaak con su estante.

―Eso dio miedo.

* * *

Dos horas después y no estaban ni cerca de terminar un cuarto de la biblioteca. El lugar se había convertido en un laberinto con paredes de un metro ochenta de alto formadas de libros. Ninguno de los acuarianos podía verse e Isaak no tenía idea de cómo salir.

Avanzó por el pasillo y giró a la derecha. Siguió avanzando e hizo un par de giros más hasta que se chocó de frente con Hyoga.

―Isaak. Gracias a Athena. Pensé que estaba solo. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

―Por ahí.

Incontable cantidad de vueltas después seguían igual de perdidos.

―Ya pasamos por aquí ―dijo Isaak.

―No lo creo.

―Sí. Ese tomo de Freud ya lo habíamos pasado.

― ¿Seguro? Creo que es otra edición.

―Ya no estoy seguro de nada.

―Yo sí ―aseguró Hyoga.

― ¿De qué?

―El Patriarca tiene razón. Son demasiados libros.

* * *

 _En otra parte del laberinto…_

―Cree que estarán bien, maestro.

―Son caballeros entrenados. Estarán bien.

―Si usted lo dice.

―Camuuuuuuuuus ―llamó una voz muy conocida desde alguna parte de la biblioteca.

―Y mi día se pone peor ―se quejó el francés con una vena palpitando en su frente.

―Kiiiiiiiaaaaaaa ―llamó otra voz, más infantil, imitando a la primera.

―Sheiße ―se quejó la niña.

―Saskia, el lenguaje por favor.

―Lo siento.

―Caaaaaaaamiiiiiiii.

―Te oí la primera vez Milo.

―Kiiiiiiiiiaaaaaa.

―No grites. Estoy aquí.

―Nos costó encontrarlos. ¿qué clase de juego es este?

―No estoy jugando. Estoy limpiando. Sé que es un término que no figura en tu diccionario pero deberías haberlo escuchado antes.

Milo se limito a reír a carcajadas.

* * *

 _En otra parte del laberinto…_

―Es la quinta vez que pasamos Crimen y Castigo. Estamos oficialmente perdidos.

Isaak se volteó a ver a Hyoga y lo encontró sentado en el piso con la cabeza enterrada en un libro de química.

― ¿Qué haces?

―Leo.

―No es momento para eso.

―Pero es interesante mira ―. Hyoga giro el libro para mostrárselo a su compañero.

―Hyoga eso no es… déjame leer esa parte.

* * *

 _Cerca del centro del laberinto…_

―Mira todo esto. Para que necesitas cinco copias de La Iliada. La historia es la misma.

―Para tu información. Esta tiene notas de un caballero anterior sobre las incongruencias históricas. Esta tiene un prólogo. Esta está dedicada a un santo anterior. Esta me la regaló Shion cuando era niño. Y esta es la que presto. No quiero que usen las otras.

―Pero ni siquiera la prestas.

―Porque ustedes no cuidan nada.

Los escorpianos se miraron entre ellos sin saber que decir.

* * *

 _En otra parte del laberinto…_

―No puedo creerlo es una recolección de los Diálogos de Platón en perfecto estado y encuadernado a mano.

―Isaak mira. La colección completa de los escritos de Sócrates en manuscrito y griego antiguo.

― ¿Donde los habrá conseguido el maestro?

―Esto es un tesoro. No hay nada que se pueda tirar.

―Tu patriarca es un tirano al ordenar tal cosa.

* * *

 _Centro del laberinto_

Milo se afirmó contra una de las pilas que formaban las paredes del laberinto.

―Milo apártate. No es seguro que…

Antes de que Camus pudiera terminar la frase, la pila de libros cayó, enviando al caballero de escorpio al piso.

Los cuatro contuvieron la respiración. Algo pareció gruñir desde las entrañas de la construcción segundos antes de que las pilas empezaran a caer como fichas de domino.

* * *

 _En otra parte del laberinto_

― ¿Oiste eso?― pregunto Isaak desenterrando la cabeza del libro que leía en ese momento.

Hyoga levantó la cabeza y escuchó. Era como una estampida de elefantes acercándose a toda velocidad.

Los guerreros se levantaron y permanecieron en sus lugares hasta que la avalancha de libros estaba demasiado cerca como para escapar.

― ¡Corre!

Ambos adolescentes acabaron enterrados debajo de una montaña de libros.

* * *

 _En lo que solía ser el centro del laberinto_

Milo sacó la cabeza desde donde estaba enterrado y miró a Camus.

Se habría reído de lo ridículo que se veía el santo de acuario con un libro abierto a modo de sombrero, pero al ver la cara de pocos amigos del francés decidió dejarlo para después.

― ¿Upps?

―Sal de mi templo.

―En cuanto encuentre a Kyros.

El caballero de escorpio empezó a escarbar entre el montón en busca de su alumno.

― ¡Kyros! ¡Kyros! Descuida tu maestro va a sacarte.

* * *

 _Muchas horas después…_

―El ultimo― dijo Camus acomodando el último libro en los estantes limpios.

Había desenterrado a sus alumnos después de deshacerse de Milo y los había dejado en la cocina para que se repusieran.

Se sacudió las manos y bajó la vista para sacudirse los pantalones cuando sus ojos captaron un papel amarillento debajo del estante. Lo sacó y fue a su escritorio a leer lo que decía.

 _"Caballero de Acuario:_

 _Primero que nada, enhorabuena por haber adquirido la armadura._

 _Segundo, debes saber que esta maldita. Trae consigo una carga muy pesada en la forma de un compañero de armas que complicara tu existencia. No intentes combatirlo, no intentes cambiarlo. Escorpio siempre será nuestra cruz._

 _Sin más se despide_

 _Degel de Acuario"_

―Eso lo explica todo― dijo Camus a la biblioteca vacía.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

 _En el inframundo._

―Eso fue cruel, Degel. No soy una maldición.

―Sigues fastidiando incluso después de la muerte, Kardia. Eso califica como maldición.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer…_


End file.
